Always
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: There was only one thing more important to the Wolves than hunting vampires. And that was protecting the women they loved. Sam/Emily Jared/oc Jacob/oc Paul/oc Seth/oc Quil/oc Embry/oc Leah/oc Most OC's are MARY SUES. REVIEW ANYWAYS. Twilight through BD
1. Chapter 1 Daniella Swan

**Chapter One- Daniella Swan**

My name is Daniella Swan, although I go by Dani or Ella most of the time. I'm sixteen years old, about a year younger than my sister, Isabella, or just Bella. A few months after I was born, my mother Rene left our father, Charlie. She took Bella, but left me.

That was just fine by me. Charlie was a good father, and he took care of me as best as he could, having to have Sue and Harry Clearwater watch me, a lot. Sue and Harry had two kids of their own, so Dad was pretty confident that I was in good hands while he worked.

By the time I was eight I had learned all I needed to know in order to stay home alone. Which also wasn't too hard. It taught me how to cook, which came in handy with Dad. He burns water. Often. A funny sight to behold.

Anyway, like I said, I'm sixteen, I've got the trademark Swan look; a bit pale(though this is not unusual for those who live in Forks, Washington) brown hair, brown eyes and thin in the healthy way. However, the gene of clumsiness which came from my mother seemed to have skipped me. I was graceful, luckily.

I work at a bar/grill that is settled between La Push Reservation and Forks. It's a nice little place, called Lucky's Bar and Grill. The owner's name isn't really Lucky though. Just that Lucky sounds so much better than 'Stanley's Bar and Grill'.

Dad has dinner at Lucky's on Monday, Thursday and Friday. Those are the days I work. And he usually sends someone out to check on me when I nine to midnight on Saturdays. Usually Leah Clearwater. That's just the way it was.

But now I guess the way things happen around here is going to change. Because Bella's coming back to Forks for good. I mean seriously, the locals are already buzzing about it excitedly. Eric Yorkie and Angela Webber were even nagging me for info on her. I replied honestly that I didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was clumsy and she liked to read.

Dad moved Bella into what was once my room. Now I lived in the basement, which was luckily, funished and heated, with a bigger bathroom than upstairs. Compensation, he called it. Oh well, basement was bigger.

When Dad brought Bella home, I was making up her bed. I hugged her. I didn't particularly like having her here, but that didn't mean she wasn't family. It didn't mean I didn't love her.

"Okay, well..." Charlie trailed off and went downstairs.

"One of the best things about Dad? He doesn't hover." I grinned. "How have you been, Bella?"

"I've been better, Ella."

"It was your choice, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. I put a lock of my hair behind my ear. There was a honk outside and I glanced out the window, grinning.

"Come on, Bells," I nodded towards the door. I jogged out of the house, finding myself encased in a bear-hug in an instant. "Hey, Jake! Billy!"

Billy Black smiled at me when his son-my best friend, Jacob- put me down after twirling me in a circle.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" I nodded at the wheelchair confined man.

"Yeah!" Bella shook his hand. "You're looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since he heard you were coming. Isn't that right, Dani."

I nodded solemnly as Dad rolled his eyes.

"Alright, keep exaggerating, before I roll you into the mud."

Bella snorted.

"Aftrer I ram into your ankles!" Billy declared, which started a whole big thing between him and Dad.

"Hey," Jacob finally introduced himself. "Uh, I'm Jacob. We-uh- we used to make mud pies together."

"Yeah, I remember. Then Ella would dare one of your friends to eat them."

"Quil, yeah." Jacob laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders in his friendly manner.

"Are they always like this?" Bella gestured to the two men fooling around in the street.

"It's been getting worse with old age." I chuckled. "Anyway, what do you think?" I kicked the wheel of the ugly red truck.

"What?"

"It's your homecoming present." Dad announced.

Bella's face portrayed her shock and awe.

"This?"

"Yeah. Dad just bought it off Billy. Jacob rebuilt the engine, the little greese monkey!" I nudged him gently in the ribs. Jacob grinned and blushed under my praise.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect, are you kidding?" Bella opened the door, hitting Jacob as he tried to slide past her into the passenger seat. I laughed hysterically at my best friends pain. I went to Bella's window, hoisting myself up so my feet were no-longer touching the ground.

"Okay, um, you have to double pump the clutch when you shift, but other than that you should be good."

"That's this one?" Bella grabbed the clutch. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!"

"Okay, Hey do you want a ride to school or something?" Bella asked.

"He goes to school on the reservation."

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to know someone, other than you, Ella."

"Hmm." I dropped down on my feet. Jacob got out of the truck and wraped an arm around my waist, hugging tightly before he and Billy left. I grabbed my bag, as well as Bella's handing it to her as I got into the passenger seat.

Tyler made fun of the truck when we got to school. I rolled my eyes and made my way past him, smacking him as I did.

"Don't diss the truck." Then I turned to Bella. "Come on, Bells." I led her to the main office to get her schedual.

Yorkie intercepted us on our way out.

"Hey, Dani! Hey, this is Isabella, right?"

"Sure is, Eric." I stepped aside, giving my older sister a grin which I must admit was evil.

"Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

"Liar. Stop hitting on my sister!"

"Shhhh!" Eric shoved my shoulder gently. I'd already turned him down hundreds of times-now we acted like brother and sister. "Bella, Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on..."

"Uh.." Bella cast me a mildly horrified look and I grinned at her again. "I'm kinda more of the suffer in silence types."

"Oh! Good headline for the feature! I'm on the newspaper and your news, baby, front page."

I chuckled and shifted my shoulder strap.

"No I'm not!" Bella stopped walking. I paused and looked back at her as she started stumbling over her words.

"Eric, please don't make this any more painful for her than it has to be. I'll kick your ass again if you embarass my sister." I grinned.

"Whoa!" Eric bumped hips with me before holding his hands out to Bella. "Relax! If you want the feature cut, we'll cut it."

"Thank you." I patted him none too gently on the back. "See you in lunch, Yorkie."

Eric grinned at me.

As it turns out...Bella sucks at volleyball. Or so Mike Newton says.

I probably should have known. I grinned as I took a bite out of my apple. Seem's Mr. Newton has taken my older sister under his wing.

"Ah, Hey, Mikey! You met my homegirl Bella!" Eric slid uncomfortably close to Bella, wrapping an arm around her. I snorted into my chicken and ceaser salad.

"Oh, oh, your homegirl?" Mike asked, sarcastically.

And then Tyler, wearing his favorite red hoodie, came out of nowhere.

"My girl!" Kissing Bella on the cheek, and stealink Mike's chair, he bounced the hell outta there. "Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!"

Mike jumped up and chased after our idiot friend. I chuckled at the emotionally scarred look on Bella's face. I leaned across the table towards her.

"Don't worry. You get used to the idiocy after the first few days."

Bella smiled a little, and I sat back, satisfied.

"Smile!" Angela came next to me and snapped a picture of Bella. "Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature."

"The feature is dead, Angela! Don't bring it up again." Eric stood. "I got your back, baby."

'Baby' seemed to be the new nickname for the Swan siblings. Eric called me that all the time.

"I guess we'll just do another editorial on teen drinking."

"You know you could always go for uh- Eating Dissorders?" Bella took a bite out of her celery. Jess and I shared a look, before looking down at our salads thoughtfully. "Or speedo padding on the swim team."

"Lucky's is having a karaoke night on Saturday. You can write about that." I suggested.

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela agreed.

"Yeah, totally!" Jess grinned.

"Hey, Ella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, seeing Bella lookig out the window. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were just arriving, meaning the other three weren't far behind. "Ah, the calvary has arrived. Bella, those are the Cullens."

Angela and Jess both looked up too.

"They're-uh-Dr. and Mrs. Cullens adopted kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." Jess grinned, peaking behind her shamelessly as Emmett opened the door for Rosalie.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela said. "Except- you know, the only person they talk to is Dani."

Bella turned to me.

"I'm nice." Was my response. 'And way too smart for my own good.' I had figured out what the Cullens were some time in the middle of last year.

"They keep to themselves because they're all together. Like together, together."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jess," I sighed. "They aren't really related."

"But they still live together! It's weird!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway Rosalie is the pretty blonde one. Emmett is the big brute she's holding hands with. But don't let him fool you. He was a teddy bear in another life."

Emmett's head swung toward me and he stuck his tongue out.

"A very...mature teddy bear." I added for my own amusement. Alice and Jasper entered next. "And the tiny brown haired girl is Alice-"

"She's really, really weird." Jess cut me off. Alice tossed the apple off of Jasper's plate at me. I caught it with ease and raised it in thanks. "See? And she's with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain all the time."

I bit into my new apple as Edward walked in.

"Ah, the lone ranger." I stood up and joined him as he walked. "Edward."

"Daniella." He glanced at Jess and smirked his crooked little smirk. "Jealousy is never going to get her anywhere."

"Oh, she'll figure it out eventually." I jumped into my chair, next to Jasper and Edward. I grabbed Jasper's untouched salad and began eating. I pointed my fork at Emmett. "You made me ride to school in a rust bucket. I swear to God, I'll off your sparkley ass if I have to do that again. And you owe me five bucks because my rocket went higher than yours did."

Emmett grumbled and pulled a fige out of his back pocket, winking as he slid it across the table, making me positive he had let me win.

"We'll pick you up, tomorrow." He promised.

"Jessica is freaking out again." Rosalie informed. I grinned and stood, taking Jasper's salad with me. Rose was right. Jess was staring wide eyed at me, whispering furiously to Angela. I grinned at her as Angela rolled her eyes.

Edward called later that night, while I was working, saying not to freak out if he wasn't in school the next few days. He was going to Alaska because something with Bella's blood pulled him to her. Made him want to snap.

"Yeah, okay, alright." I glanced behind me, Stan was raising his eyebrow, wondering if everything was alright. I nodded swiftly. Dad walked in, Bella following close behind. "She actually just walked in. Be careful."

"Alright." He sighed. "Keep her out of trouble?"

"As my second job of younger sister, of course. And hey! Be nicer to her. I'd hate to have to have Em whoop your ass." Edward hung up the phone. "Sorry, Stan."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. You at least don't abuse the privilage like Dawn does."

"I heard that." Dawn Anders flipped our boss off as she walked by. I smiled at her. She was a year older, but she was more outgoing than me in some cases.

I skipped up to Dad and Bella's table.

"Dad, the usual, I know, how about you, Bella?"

"Just, a garden burger, please, Ella?"

"Sure." I bypassed Waylon on his way over to the table. "Hey, Tony?" The flamboyantly gay short order cook looked up at me. "Garden burger and Dad's usual, please."

"Already got the Cheif's order up and ready," Tony handed me the normal burger with everything on it. He quickly whipped up a garden burger for Bella."Your sister's a veggie. That's cool." Tony placed the burger on my tray. I grinned at him.

"Okay, Bella, here you go. Dad eat it slowly this time."

Edward was true to his word. He didn't show up the next few days. The others did. For days, this happened. He finally came back on Monday, after lunch. I saw him talking with Bella in the hall. I took the time to run up and kick him in his ass, grinning. I turned to face him.

"Welcome back, Edward."

He gave me his usual crooked smile before turning back to my sister.

I chuckled and began putting my stuff in my locker, going into the parking lot and sitting on the hood of Edward's Volvo. He came out and leaned against it, stalkerishly walking my sister.

"You aren't gonna do that thing where you climb through the window at night and watch her sleep, are you? It get's old. Fast."

Edward rolled his eyes, placing them back on Bella.

The squeal of tires was heard, and my head snapped up. Tyler's van came speeding around a corner, skidding on ice, and heading straight for Bella.

"Ed!" I snapped. He was already gone. By the time it was over, there was an hand sized dent in each of the vehicals, and Bella was on the ground. Emmett helped me down, grim faced, and I ran to my sister.

"Bella..."


	2. Chapter 2 Daniella Swan

**Chapter Two- Daniella Swan**

I sat with Bella in the emergency room waiting for Dad and Carlisle. I was positive Carlisle was her doctor. I'd barged into his office and demanded it. He'd just given me a soft smile and said he'd be there soon.

"Bella!" Dad burst through the door. "Thank God, you okay." Dad rounded on Tyler. "You and I are gonna talk."

"She's fine Dad. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to stop!"

"No, it's okay."

"No, It's not okay."

"Dad, it's not his fault."

"You can kiss your liscense goodbye!" Dad snapped at Tyler. Empty threat.

The doors opened and everyone paused what they were doing when Carlisle entered. He smiled brightly at me, before it turned into a comforting one directed at Bella.

"Well, Bella, it looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel."

"Uhm-Good."

Bella was completely stunned by Carlisle's beautifulness.

"Look here." He held his finger up so he could check for cuncussion. "You may experience some post traumatic stress and disorientation, but your vitals look good. I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really-" Dad rolled his eyes and I whipped the curtain shut before Tyler could continue to grovel. Carlisle smiled at me again.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way."

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked. Carlisle's eyes connected to mine briefly, startled slightly.

"Yeah, it was amazing, I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

"Bella he was right next to you."

"What? No he wasn't!"

"Yeah, he was. Said something about apologizing to you for something in biology or whatever? Anyway you had your music in and weren't paying attention when he walked over."

"In any case, it sounds like you were very lucky. Daniella, do you mind if we talk privately?"

"Sure." I nodded. I jogged to keep up with his long strides. He led me to where Rosalie was glaring at Edward.

"What happened?"

"He pushed her out of the way. There is a dent the size of his hand in Tyler's van." I rose an eyebrow at Edward. He probably could have gone about it differently.

"Do you have any idea how many kids saw what happened?" Rosalie snapped.

"What was I supposed to do? Let your best friends sister die?"

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us. You know if _they_ find out they'll investigate and then Dani's dead meat."

"I think we should talk about this in my office." Carlisle stopped her. We all turned to see Bella standing at the corner.

"Ella, can you go call mom? Tell her I'm fine? I need to talk to Edward."

"Sure." I patted Rosalie's arm and walked away, pulling my phone out as I went.

"Mom? Yes, she's fine. Yep. I'm watching her talk right now. No, she asked me because I was free to call you. Yeah. No, mom, you don't need to fly down here. Yes, I swear. No, no, you stay with Phil. No, don't bring Phil with you. Stay and have fun, mom. She's perfectly fine. Okay. Okay I love you too. Bye." I stood next to Charlie, as he filled out paperwork, rolling my eyes as I spoke.

When I got home, my back pack was sitting on the front porch, Emmett or Jasper had left it behind.

In the middle of the night, Edward randomly appeared in my room, looking up at the ceiling.

"She woke up, huh, stalker?"

He didn't say anything, and I had my answer. I groaned and shut off my lamp, ignoring his presance and rolling over on my stomach, falling asleep.

When the sophmores and juniors went on a field trip to the botanical gardens, I stayed with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Randomly, Edward smirked. I looked at him strangely.

"Mike is asking your sister out."

"A-Again?"

Edward just nodded. I narrowed my eyes and picked up some snow, packing it into a ball and lobbing it at Mike. It hit him square in the back of the head.

"PAWS OFF THE SISTER NEWTON! SHE'S GOING TO JACKSONVILLE THAT WEEKEND!"

Mike turned and charged full speed at me. I screamed and ran, starting a chase around the bus until Banner yelled at us to knock it off. I shoved lightly at Mike's chest once he actually caught me, making him slip on some ice and almost fall. I laughed and jogged back over to my pale as hell friends.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked Bella. I was linked by the arms by Jasper and Alice, respectively.

"You don't answer any of my questions. And I know you got my sister covering for you." At this I let my head fall back so I could sneer playfully at my sister. "I mean you don't even say hi to me..."

"...Hi..."

I snorted.

"Very classy, Edward."

He glared at the back of my head, just as playfully as my sneer. I tuned out the rest of the conversation until Edward slipped past us.

"Oh. Poor baby can't keep his shit together."

"Hmm." Alice smiled as she lay her head on my shoulder.

The next day, after stealing Jasper's salad again, I sat with the crew, which was Tyler, Jass, Mike. All them. Bella intercepted me half-way.

"Tell."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. Hey, Guys!" I smiled, sliding a chair to the table.

"Hey! La Push, Baby!" Eric rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, honey, you know I'd kill to see those boys." I grinned at Angela. "Bella?"

"Should I know what La Push is?"

"Jacob's Rez. The beach."

"Ah."

"La Push, Baby. It's La Push."

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?"

Everyone laughed at Eric and Bella's antics. Then Bella went off to go get more than just cuccumbers. She talked to Edward, and I could see the exact moment where the conversation turned to La Push. Edward tensed. Became defensive.

When the day came that we went to the beach, it was freezing, and I was laughing hysterically as Eric tried to chicken out. I climbed up on top of Tyler's van with a Twizzler between my teeth.

"Come on, you wuss! We came all the way out here."

"Bella! Dani!" Jake came over with Quil and Embry trailing after him. They both grinned up at me as I, once Jacob sat next to Bella, placed my feet on his wide shoulders.

"Hey, Day!"

"Embry!"

"Dani." Quil rubbed the back of his neck.

"Quil." I nodded down at him.

"You guys should stay and keep Bella company." Jess urged. "Her date bailed."

"What date?" Jacob asked.

"She invited Edward."

"Glad he didn't come." Mike mumbled. "Cullen's a freak."

"You got that right." Embry agreed.

"You guys know them?"

"The Cullens dont come here." Embry growled. I kicked my foot out, catching the teen by surprise. A while after that, Jake and Bella took a walk. I kicked Embry again, a grin on my face. The third time I kicked him he grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I squealed loudly as I crashed into his chest. He grinned and picked me up, slinging me across his shoulder.

"Oh, my God! EMBRY!" I squealed again as he jogged until he was knee deep in the ocean and threw me in.

"Don't kick me!"

"Oh my God." I launched at him, tackling him down and running away before he got up. I crashed into somthing tall, hard, and incredibly hot. Scalding arms caught me around the waist. I glanced up, and I watched my saviours brown eyes widen drastically. I scanned the rest of what I could see; Very tan Quileute skin, and dark hair crobbed close to his scalp.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He set me on my feet again. "I'm Jared."

"I'm Daniella."

"Beautiful." He whispered. I smiled.

"Do you- do you wanna hang out with my friends and I?" I gestured back at Tyler's van. Embry had walked away, as had Quil, leaving Angela alone, as Jess Mike, Tyler and Eric had gone into the water. "Or...My friend?"

"Yeah. Definately."

"Hey, Angela? This is Jared."

"Hi, Jared."

"Hi." He grinned, almost shyly, which was strange for someone as large as Jared. He was like twice the size of Jacob, and Jacob was huge.

The three of us talked for the few hours that we were at the beach. And then Bella decided it was time we had to go home.

"Hey." Jared stopped me before I got into Tyler's van. "Can I maybe...Call you some time?"

"Sure." I grabbed a sharbie from the confines of Tyler's glove compartment, and wrote the number down swiftly. "Don't make me wait on it."

"Never." Jared promised. "Be careful."

I smiled.

I watched him run into the forest once Tyler started driving home. Several times after that, I saw splashes of brown against the landscape of endless green, moving with the van. In the distance, I heard a wolf howl.

Bella and I sat up in her room with her. I was talking on the phone with Jared. Bella was researching Quileute legends.

"Ella, will you go to this shop with me?" Bella asked suddenly. I guess that's how I ended up being dragged to Port Angeles, with a promise to Jared to text him if she needed him, cuz he was there that weekend too.

"How's this?" Angela twirled with a dress held over her clothes.

"I like the dusty rose colored one."

"Ooh!" Jess's exclaimation made Bella jump. "I like this one. Makes my boobs look good."

"Oi!" A frat boy knocked on the window. I rolled my eyes. "Looking good!"

"That's disgusting." Bella commented. "I actually just wanna go to this book store."

"Okay. I'll go with you. We'll meet you guys at the resturant?" I stood and stretched.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." Jess shrugged.

By the time Bella got her book, it was getting pretty dark, so when an uncomfortable feeling swept over me, I did the only two things I could. I thought for Edward as loud as I could while I texted Jared my immediate location.

Bella and I walked along the alley. Two of the college guys from earlier showed up at the end of it, blocking our path. I growled and turned my sister around. Sending another from inside my hoodie pocket, increasing my cries for Edward in my head.

"We saw you at the dress shop!" One of them announced.

"Hey! Where you two going?"

"Ah, there they are! What's up."

"Yo!"

I flinched when I noticed they were cornering us, corraling us until the surrounded us. I glared hard at all of them, something I picked up from Rosalie.

Their voices all melded together, saying similar things, 'You're pretty, You're cute' and shit like that.

"Don't touch me!" Bella snapped. I glared harder when they grabbed at her again, kneeing the one closest to me in the groin. He gave a shout of pain, and then the guy next to him did. When he fell I saw Jared behind him, shaking slightly.

He stepped forward as Edward's Volvo sped around the corner.

"Jared, put aside differences, get them in the car!"

"You got it, Cullen." Jarred grabbed my hand and Bella's arm, sliding us into the back and front of the car, respectively. Jared slid in next to me and stared out the window as Edward stared down the creeps.

Jared's shaking didn't stop until I laced my fingers with his.

As Edward sped away, he caught Jared's eyes in the mirror.

"I should go back ther and rip those guys heads off!" He growled quietly.

Bella flipped.

"No, No, you shouldn't!"

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?"

This time Edward's eyes caught mine.

"It's not hard to guess." Edward seethed. "Damn. Dani, distract me so I don't turn around."

"You know Alice says that Jasper snores?"

"We don't sleep."

"Yes, I know. Family of insomniacs. Makes for interesting 'sleep-overs'. And put your seat belt on!"

Edward laughed harshly.

"You put your seatbelt on!"

Jared made a noise of agreement and yanked me down into his lab, holding me there.

They met up with Jess and Angela, who were stunned that Edward and Jared were there. So stunned that they agreed to let us eat with them alone.

"Here you go. Two mushroom ravioli. Are you boys sure there isn't anything I can get for you." They waitress checked both of the boys out once she set the food for the girls down.

"Are you two really not going to eat?"

"No, Edwards on a special diet.:

"I'm just satisfied watching Daniella eat." Jared added, his hand resting on the back of my chair.

"You gotta give me some answers," Bella demanded, of the three people in front of her.

"Mmm. Yes." Edward stated.

"No."

"...To get to the other side?" I finished off our smart assed comment. "Uh...1.772-"

"Dani, I do not need to know what the square root of Pi is."

"Jeeze. Suit yourself, Bells."

"How did you know where we were."

"Daniella." Edward responded at the same time. I choked on my water, which I'd just taken a sip of. Bella looked at me, miffed with this. I widened my eyes as if to say 'what?'

"Okay." Bella stood. Edward groaned."

"Jared. I'm done. Edward, _explain_." The order I gave left no room for arguments. Jared tossed money for my meal on the table. "We'll be by the car."

"Okay."

When Edward and Bella came out half an hour later, they seemed to be on better terms.

"Cullen." Jared called attention to himself. "Keep her safe."

Edward nodded instantly.

"I mean it. Call me if anything happens. At. All." Jared's eyes grew fierce. Bella didn't catch this. Jared took off at a jog into the woods. Again, on the drive home, I caught flashes of brown.

When we got back into town, the station was lively. More so than usual.

"Edward, something happened. Carlisle and Dad are here."

"Pull in," Bella demanded.

Edward did so.

"Carlisle," I got out of the Volvo, grabbing the doctor's arm. "What happened?"

"Waylon Forge was found in his boat out by the docks."

"Oh no... Dad." I went into the station. Dad looked up when I came in, Bella following behind slowly.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"I've known him going on thirty years." Dad sighed. He grabbed both their hands, holding them silently. "We're going to find this thing."

'Or the Cullens are.' I thought darkly.

Dad gave Bella a can of mace, my own already tucked away in my bag.

"Dad..."

"It'll give your old man some peace of mind." Dad sighed again. "Let's go home."

When we got home, Bella demanded to know what Edward was.

"I can't tell you. Bella, you have to find out on your own."

And so she did. I lay on her bed flipping through a magazine Rosalie and Alice forced me to read while Bella researched.

"Vampires. They're vampires."

The look on my face told Bella everything. So when I went down stairs, I called the only person I could.

"We need to talk. Meet me tomorrow at my school."


	3. Chapter 3 Daniella Swan

**Chapter 3- Daniella Swan**

"You wanted to talk?"

I hardly nodded as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the forest, the opposite side from where I knew Bella was with Edward.

"Show me."

"What?" Jared looked absolutely confused, yet oddly horrified.

"Now, Jared. I know. Show me the wolf. I want to see."

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. Cold Ones. Jared I know more than you think. I know the legends, I grew up around them, Harry and Billy and Sue? I know the stories so just show me."

Jared looked at me for a long time, before grabbing my hand and pulling me farther into the forest. He stopped me after a while, walking away while unbuttoning his shirt. I closed my eyes as his hands dropped to his pants. He chuckled at my innocence, before there was a cracking noise, and a soft whine made me open my eyes.

I blinked. In front of me was a massive, medium brown wolf. He pressed his moist nose into my forhead, before showing the ultimate sign of trust and submission. Jared rolled onto his back and exposed his vulnerable underbelly and neck.

"Oh Jared..." I came down to my knees next to the wolf and gently massaged the scruff of his neck. He began whining and writing on the ground until his ginormous head rested on my lap. I scratched under his chin and he let out a soft, but long howl. He patted his paw gently at my face, knocking me over and suddenly I found my body between his massive paws and I was staring into those chocolate brown eyes of his.

Jared licked my face.

"Jared! Quit it!" I pushed against the wolf's flank, and obligingly he moved for me. "I do need to tell you something."

The wolves perked up. He was listening. Jared sat down and gave her a look that said simply 'Go on.'

"I hope you know that I'm not going to stop seeing the Cullens because some stupid wolf imprinted on me."

Jared let out a growl, but lowered his head in affirmation.

"But that's also not going to stop me from seeing you. I need you to promise me something."

Jared lifted his head again.

"If I need you to come to the Cullens' with me. Anytime. You'll go. You can't go as a wolf because of Bella."

Again, Jared growled, then lowerd his head.

"Thank you." I put my hands under his chin and kissed his nose. His muzzle twitched and when I backed away, he sneezed. I giggled. "You're so cute like this, but you need to phose back and put your clothes on."

And with that, I turned and jogged away.

Bella was gone all day. I didn't worry.

The next day, Eric was handing out prom flyers.

"Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jess gawked.

"Yep. Gambling! Tuxeedos! And Bond, James Bond."

I chuckled, flicking him in the head as Edward and Bella got there.

I was the only one who didn't stare.

That Friday, Alice picked me up from work, demanding I sleep over.

"Emmett." I groaned. He grunted, unmoving. "Emmett, I'm bored. There are sixty seven tiles on your kitchen wall. I bored!"

This time Jasper grunted.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were all sitting on the couch, heads leaned back and staring at the wall, un-blinking. This is the scene Edward came downstairs to.

"What's wrong?"

"She's bored." Came the instantaneous reply from the other three vampires. I slowly let my neck go back to normal, staring now out the window.

"Go pick up Bella!" I whined.

Edward grunted. I cursed.

But he listened to me, because he came home with Bella about an hour later. I had finally gotten myself out of my sweat pants and tank top, into actual meet-the-day clothes. Alice had forced me into a dress, luckily she let me pick it, and the shoes.

"Bella!" I cried pitifully. "I was so BORED!" I was sitting next to Emmett as he cut up food. My fingers were moving just as fast as his was, stealing the cheese as he cut it up.

Emmett rose the knife and waved it at Bella in greating. I snatched it away and hit him over the head with it.

"Play nice. Do not scare my sister."

"For the younger sibling, you're awfully protective of Bella." Emmett rubbed his head.

"Bella, We're fixing Italiano for you." Esme smiled.

"Oh...Um..."

"She already ate."

Rosalie smashed a bowl between her hands, taking a step out of the kitchen. Emmett sighed, annoyed and went to lean on the wall next to his wife.

"Perfect."

"Yeah, it's just that I know-I know that you guys don't eat and-"

"They don't give a shit whether we eat in front of them or not, Bells." To prove my point, I took the bowl of mushrooms and began eating them. As I stood between Emmett and Carlisle.

"It was considerate." Esme sighed.

"Just ignore Rosalie, Edward does."

"Yeah." Rosalie scoffed. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"Oh..I would never tell- Dani would never-"

"I've known way longer than you Bella please don't bring me into Rose's all caps rage."

"Yeah, well the problem is, you two have gone public now, so-"

"Emmett..." I warned.

"No, Ella." Rosalie shook her head. "She should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in...I end up the meal."

There was silence and then...

"What the fuck, Bella?"

Emmett began laughing hysterically at my outburst, which actually pushed the rest, sans Rosalie of us into fits of laughter.

Bella looked uncomfortable.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice jumped into the house from a branch outside the balcony. Jasper hopped in after her, coming to stand next to me with his head tilted to the side. "I'm Alice." She hugged Bella, and let out a soft "Oh!" She also came to my side. "You do smell good."

"Alice, what are you-"

"It's okay!" My pixie like friend cut Edward off. "Bella and I are gonna be great friends. Almost as good as Rosalie, Ella and I!"

"Mmm." Bella rose her eyebrow at Jasper, who was staring at her. I chuckled.

"Uhg." Carlisle gave a very uncharacteristic grunt, which made me snort in amusement.

"Jasper's newest to the animal only diet. It's hard to get used to, I guess."

"It's a...Pleasure to meet you." Jasper inclined his head closer to me, my usual calm demeanor keeping him calm as well. And, for some reason the only person he didn't want to drain every last drop from was me.

"It's okay, Jasper...You won't hurt her." Alice smiled up at him.

"Uh...Okay, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"Well..I'll see you soon!" Alice called.

"...Okay..." Bella and Edward gave our odd group even more odd looks.

"So cute!" Alice whispered.

"I know!" Esme replied.

"I think that went well." Carlisle mused. Esme turned to Rosalie.

"Clean this up. Now."

Rose rolled her eyes but did as she was told. I sat on the couch, crossed my knees, and leaned my head back.

"One, two, three, four, four and a half..."

The next day, Bella was late meeting Dad at Lucky's. He ordered for her. The buzz about everything that was happening was filtering through the bar and grill.

"Hey dad." I set down their food. "Everyone wants to know...Did you find anything today?"

"Down by the river?"

I nodded solemnly.

"We found a human footprint. But it looks like whoever that is is headed east, so the next count over is going to take care of it."

"Okay." I sighed. "I just hope they catch him fast."

"Me too. Now get back to work."

I nodded and went to serve my other tables.

About fifteen minutes later the phone rang.

"Lucky's, this is Lucky talking." Stan listened for a minute. "Eh, Dani! Phone for you!"

I hopped over the counter gracefully, taking the phone.

"Hello."

"You okay?" Jared's voice was worried.

"I am now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just haven't talked to you since yesterday. Paul Lahote shifted today and he ran your way. Thought maybe you'd have managed to get yourself killed or something."

"No, no I'm fine."

That night, I heard Bella let out a yelp and in a second, Edward was in my room, staring at the ceiling.

"You just spooked the hell out of her. Hold on." I walked up the stairs, passing a passed-out-from-exhaustion Charlie laying on the couch. "Come one, stalker."

Edward obediently followed me up the stairs.

I let him back into Bella's room.

"Stop scaring her!"

And then I walked out.

The next day there was thunder. Really, really loud thunder, and I got excited, because I knew what that meant.

I guessed correctly because the next minute, Alice was on the phone, ordering me to get over to the Cullens' A.S.A.P because they were playing ball. I squealed and jumped up and down, grabbing my cap and jersey, despite not ever playing.

Emmett was waiting outside for me, as usual, after I'd left Dad a note saying where I was going.

Bella was there less then three hours later. Three hours which consisted oF me rolling around in mud with Emmett until one of us called uncle.

"Okay, so Ella, you know what to do." Esme said. I nodded.

"Rah, Rah, go TEAM!" I did my best cheerleader pose, which Emmett scoffed at. I swung a metal baseball bat at his shin. He easily dodged.

"Bella's gonna ref."

"She thinks we cheat."

"You do cheat, Emmett!" I cried indignantly.

Once Alice gave an impish grin at me, I squealed and ran off the field, sliding passed Rose as soon as Alice pitched the ball. Rose hit it, and Bella gasped.

"Now I see why you need the thunder!" She grinned. I chuckled. "That's gotta be a home run, right?"

"Edward's very fast." I laughed. "RAH, RAH, GO ED! GO EDWARD, GO, GO EDWARD!"

Edward emerged with the ball, throing it home just in time.

"ROSALIE YOU ARE OUT!"

Carlisle hit next, and Edward and Emmett both went for it. They crashed into eachother as a streak of purple lightning lit the sky.

When Jasper hit it, Emmett climbed a tree like a monkey, catching it and throwing the ball.

"Look, your man's a monkey." I grined at Rose. She made a sexual noise of agreement.

Alice threw a pitch and then she froze. I knew this was not a good sign, and I jogged to Emmett once Alice put a stop the game. He locked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me backwards.

"Be lucky you wore that hoodie, Ell." Edward stated, pulling the hood over my head. It was Jared's hoodie, which he said he gave to me 'just in case'. I had assumed he meant in case I got cold. Guess not. Smart little wolf.

"They were leaving, then they heard us."

"We have to go." Emmett made to pull me to his jeep.

"It's too late."

"Bella, put your hair down."

"Like that'll help, I can smell her across the field." Rosalie snarked before going to stand in a line with the rest of them.

"I shouldn't have brought either of you here. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"Bella." Bella snapped her attention to me while I stood behind Emmett. "Just be quiet, and stay behind Edward."

Three vampires came out from the fog. The bad kind. The kind with red eyes.

"I believe this belongs to you." The vampire in the middle threw the baseball at Carlisle. Carlisle caught it easily.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I'm Laurant. This is Victoria." He nodded to the red head vampire on his right. "And James." The blonde on his left.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

"...Hello..."

I tried not to laugh at the tone of Laurant's voice, thankfully, pressing my head into Emmett's back remedied that.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused quite a bit of a mess for us."

"Our apologies. We did not realize the territory had been claimed."

'Lie.' I though. Edward tilted his head in agreement.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permenant residence near-by."

James was staring at Edward way too intently for my liking.

"Really? Well, we were just passing through. We're sorry for all the trouble we caused."

'Lie!'

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east." Victoria smiled.

'Truth.' My thoughts were entirely for Edward's bennefit.

"So...Could you use three more players?"

Carlisle hesitated, Jasper unconciously shifted his weight towards me, drawing James' attention. I remembered how Jared often stood, and I made myself taller, crossing my arms across my chest, setting my jaw and raising my eyebrow. James' eyes drifted away again.

"Come on," Laurant urged. Just one game.

"Sure." Carlisle conceeded. "A few of us were leaving. You can take their place." He threw the ball back. Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

Jasper chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle it."

"We'll see." She smirked.

It seemed almost as if we would have been able to get away.

If Mother Nature hadn't decided to be a bitch and blow a little wind right through Bella's hair.


	4. Chapter 4 Daniella Swan

"You brought a snack." James grinned sadistically. Appearently they couldn't stand Jared's scent because they completely ignored me. Even when I was out in the open, blocked only by a little of Jasper's arm, cold fingers penetrating the heat of Jared's hoodie. Bella had all the protection. Not that I was jealous. No. My boyfriend was a teenager that could shape-shift into a werewolf. Uh-huh. Bitchin'.

"She's with us."

James did not move from his attack stance.

"I think it would be best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over." Laurant stated. James still didn't move, glaring at Edward. "James."

Victoria also stayed crouched, only giving up when James tugged her up.

"Get them out of here."

Edward practically dragged Bella into Emmett's jeep. He began to buckle he up, but I quickly got fed up. I leaned up from the back of the jeep, and shoved his hand away.

"Okay, okay! I got it. She's alright!" I grabbed Bella's buckles and fastened them myself as Edward slammed the door.

He got in and started the jeep.

"So, so what, they're goming after me now?"

"Ella, listen to me. James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. He dosen't care about you because nobody defended you and you reek of wet dog. But he won't stop until he finds her!"

"Well what do we do?" Bella demanded.

"They have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces." I told her. "Where are we going?"

"Away from Forks. We'll get a Ferry to Vancouver."

"Edward, no! Just take me home."

"That's the first place he's going to look."

"Edward, our Dad is there!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" I snapped. "We'll figure out a way to deal with the tracker, just for now take us home!"

Edward looked so angry, it was scarring his handsome face and it was honestly terrifying.

But he agreed.

"Go to the reservation. Stay there with them until this is over." Edward demanded as he and Bella got out. "I swear."

I got about halfway to La Push before cursing in my head and turning the jeep around. I parked in the Cullen's driveway and slammed open the garage door.

"Alice and Jasper are driving her South. Get in." Carlisle ordered. Edward growled quietly, but he knew he couldn't stop me.

I climbed in next to my sister, and for once, our ages didn't matter. We cuddled in close, keeping completly close. Until it came time for Bella to say good-bye to Edward. I grabbed Jasper's shirt and sought comfort in him instead. I knew for a fact the way I was feeling right now was because of the impprint and the fact that I knew I was leaving my soulmate behind.

Jasper and Alice both wrapped arms around me, soothing my shaking form.

"He's going to sense it, soon enough." I murmered. "And it's going to kill him inside."

Jasper squeezed my shoulder.

Bella spent most of the car ride trying to call mom. I speant most of it trying not to call Jared or answer _his_ calls. And then they finally arrived at a hotel in Pheonix.

"Alice?" I looked up at my small but tough friend. She was in the middle of a vision.

"The tracker. He just changed course."

"Where is it going to take him, Alice?" Jasper had her start drawing the vision, and it oddly looked like a ballet studio.

"So...The course he's on right now will take him to a ballet studio?"

"You've been here before?" Alice asked.

"My old Ballet school had an arch just like that." Bella pointed out.

"Was your school here in Pheonix?"

"Yeah." The phone rang, and Bella went to it instantly. It was Edward. It was at this point we decided to check out of the hotel.

Alice and Jasper took me down when they went to check out. Jasper was freaking with all the people, so close to him. I put my hand on his arm, as Jared called again.

I finally just put my phone on silent. Which reminds me.

"Hey...Where's Bella?"

Jasper's eyes went wider, and he looked around the room. And then he cursed. He picked me up and hoisted me onto his back. I hid my face and wind whipped my air around under Jared's hood. I could hear Bella screaming loudly when we got into the ballet studio. I almost thought that it was too late, but realized if she's screaming, she's alive. Jasper dropped down from the rafters, and set me next to my sister.

"Carlisle, he bit her!" I called, clamping my hand around the crevice of her elbow, trying to stop the flow of venom. "And she's hemmoraging. Alice, go kill the douche, please!"

Jasper spared me a look as he held onto James for alice to kill. He could feel all the anxiety, fear and anger weighing down on me.

Alice quickly ripped James' head off before returning to Bella and I.

"Alice take off your belt."

Carlisle finally got over, and told Alice where to tie the belt.

"Go, Alice, go." I nodded my head to Emmett, Jasper and the fire they were building.

"You gonna let her turn, Ed?" I snapped.

"No. NO."

"Well, she's hemmoraging so make your decision all snappy like. Please. Suck the venom out or put more in to turn her."

"I don't have the control for that."

"Edward."

His black eyes rose to meet mine.

"I trust you. Now trust yourself."

Edward looked at me for a long time. Bella let out a long series of gasps and my eyes dropped to her. I looked at Edward when his hands found mine and gently replaced them with his own.

"I'm gonna make it go away, Bella." He promised.

He clamped his lips-no teeth- over the bite and took several long pulls.

"D-D-Daniella."

"Hmm?" I smoothed her hair out.

"P-P-pulled the glass out."

"Did you learn nothing from the Crock hunter, you stupid girl? You never pull a jutting object from your body unless you want a swift death."

"Edward." Carlisle demanded. "You're taking too much. Her blood is clean. You're killing her."

Edward rose his eyes to meet mine again, growled loudly and tore his lips away from my sister's wrist.

My fingers immediately clamped over the bite.

Edward took himself several paces away. We took Bella to the hospital when the fire was burning brightly.

Bella was unconscious by the time we got her to the hospital, and once the nurses saw her, they took her away to ICU. I had Carlisle in charge of calling my mom. No way could I do it.

I had a wolf to call anyway.

"Hello?"

His voice was completely and utterly devastated.

"Oh, Jared."

"Daniella." He exhaled quietly. Jared sounded so relieved. "Where are you?"

"Pheonix."

"Pheonix?" The devastation was back, full force.

I glanced up as mom walked into Bella's room. A quick glance at Edward showed him faking sleep against my shoulder. I grinned.

"Yeah. Hold on." To make it look real, I lifted Edward's head and placed it against the pillow. "Hi, mom. I have to talk to this person really bad, sorry." I kissed her cheek. "She'll be okay."

Mom nodded, teary eyed.

"Okay." I continued, once out of the hospital room. I slid onto a seat next to Carlisle. "Yes, I'm in Pheonix, Jared."

"Does it mean you're rejecting the Imprint?" He sighed sadly.

"No, Jared. I've whole heartedly accepted the Imprint." I leaned against Carlisle's shoulder, closing my eyes as I spoke. "I just have to wait for Bella to get out of the hospital before I can come home."

"What happened?"

"She was very, very stupid. Left Forks, came all the way up here. And when Edward, Carlisle and I came up to bring her home, she fell down two flights of stairs and out a window."

It sounded so rehearsed that Jared started laughing. It brought a soft smile to my face.

"Did she go after the leech?"

"Who in the hell told you about that?"

"Alice," Carlisle murmered.

"Oh."

"She left a note with your boss in seemingly gibberish. It was Quileute."

"Smart."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Mmhm. The Cullens kept me safe, I promise."

"If they hadn't I'd have-"

"Jared, calm down. I'm okay. I'm still here, you have no reason to loose control." My voice hardened. I could hear his breathing even out.

"I'm alright." He lamented. "I hear Bella is going to prom with Edward."

"Yep."

"You'll be back by then?"

"Carlisle?"

He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"We should be. Bella has awoken."

"Good." I grinned. "Jared?"

"Go talk to your sister." I could hear Jared's smile. "And say you'll spend the night with me? Nothing like how you're probably thinking. Just...I'll sit at the diner."

"Fine." I smiled brightly.

Bella got out in three days time, when the doctors were positive she wasn't going to spontaneously combust, or something. And then finally, _finally_ we were back home.

Edward sent me a text as I was helping Bella with her makeup.

'This is completely awkward-E'

'I'm Sure-D'

Edward and Jared were sitting downstairs with Dad, silently, from what I could hear.

I had straightened my unbearably unruley Swan hair, twisting it easily into a messy bun at the base of my neck, some strands hanging loose, just the way I wanted. I was already wearing my work uniform, ready to go in a minute.

'Well, .here. Now-E'

I chuckled and helped Bella down the stairs, before pulling Jared out of the house.

He burried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Hey. Wanna know something?"

"What?" He mumbled, content to just stay on the front steps.

"Your hoodie-the scent of you on it- saved my life. Edward said that James would have gone after me too if I hadn't been wearing it. Something about not wanting to fuck with wolves."

"Smart leech." Jared growled. He hugged me tighter. "Will you hand out at La Push with me?"

"I can't skip work, hun." I kissed his cheek. Jared accepted this, knowing I wasn't ready for any real kissing yet.

When we entered the diner, Dawn slapped me on the back.

"Major Hottie!"

"Indeed." I chuckled. "Dawn, this is Jared. Jared, Dawn."

"Yo!" Dawn slapped me on the back again, before going to work her tables. "You got the bar today! Stan's staying home to wait for his kid to get back from prom.

I spent the night serving drinks to red necks and reading a book, casting glances at Jared every once in a while.

"Hey, hooker!" Tony walked into the bar, his dark skin shining under the light, sweating from his work in the kitchen. "What you doing here?" He meant behind the bar. I grinned at him, ignoring the patron sitting there.

"I work here."

"Oh, no the hell you don't!"

"Oh, yes the hell I do, you ugly bitch." I lowered my eyes back down onto the page.

"Well Stan must have gone and lost his God damn mind because you shouldn't be allowed in any sit-chi-ation that lands you behind the bar, dealing with drunks. Ooh." Tony caught sight of the man waiting for his drink.

"That is so not true." I put my legs up on the bartop, Jared's hand resting on my knee instantly. Tony's sister, Tara walked in, also from the kitchen. The man snapped his fingers at her, muttering about getting a drink. Tony and Tara's eyes flew over to me, Tony smirking over a glass of Buorban, and Tara rubbed her forhead.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head, standing up. "Do not snap at her. She has a name. And that name is Tara! Which is funny, naming a black girl after a plantation." I faked a smile. The jackass laughed. "You know I don't think it's funny at all!" The man snapped silent. "In fact it pisses me off, that her mother was either stupid, or just plain mean. Which means you better be extra nice if you wanna get your drink."

The man's eyes looked back and forth between Tara and I.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Okay." I turned around to get him a glass, my serious mask turning into a silly grin, which caused Jared to chuckle. I handed the man his beer.

"Hey..." Dawn sauntered up to the counter, crossing her arms on top of it and hoisting herself up. "Did you hear anything about Lauren's brother getting arrested in Seattle?"

"No, Jackson got arrested?" I laughed, handing Jared a water.

"Yeah. Something about Maureen Thomason ending up dead? Her suicide?"

Maureen's death, although tradgic, was no surprise. She'd been chronically depressed for years, and anything could have set her off.

"Oh, Jackson didn't do anything! And he can do a hell of a lot better than Maureen Thomason. Despite how stuck up he is, he can get a good girl."

"That boy is sex on a STICK!" Tony did a weird pelvic thrust movement. "I don't give a damn how stuck up he is. Hey, how you doin?" He leaned across the counter, ass out, smirking at the fat patron who was drinking his beer.

Dawn and I laughed.

"Look at you" Tara murmered, washing glasses. "Scaring that white boy."

"Ain't nobody scaring him. He's too big to be scared. I likes a big man, look at that belly."

I yelped and began slapping him with the bar rag.

"Don't you got burgers to fry? Damn!"

"He could be my Santa Clause." He handed his sister his now empty glass, smacking Dawn and I playfully on our bums, which, surprisingly, Jared didn't mind too much. "I'll see you two later. Dan, I'm in the phone book."

"Mhmm."

I grinned as I rose my eyes to Jared's. He blinked twice. And I burst out laughing.

**A/N: So, Tara and Tony are based off of Lafayette and Tara from True Blood, which means I don't own them. Oh, yes, and if you read this story, please Review. It honestly helps authors, it really does. And give constructive criticisim. Not flames. Even though I know there are people out there like "Ohh, I'm gonna be mean for no reason, rawr." Yeah, don't do that. It's annoying. Be nice about it. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Daniella Swan

**Chapter 5-Daniella Swan**

The second I woke up at the Cullen's house, I grinned. It was September 13th. I contained my excitement until I was dressed for school.

"Oh, my GOD!"

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett rushed down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"It's- It- It..."

"Spit it out!" Emmett demanded.

"It's Bella's Birth-day! It's Bella's Birth-day. La-la-la la la! Do-do-do do do!" I continued humming, doing a little dance. "Bella's birthday, Bella's birthday UGH! Bella's birthday, Bella's birthday, YEAH!"(A/N: Potter Puppet Pal's lol.)

"Okay, runt. Go home!" Emmett was grinning too. I suddenly stopped my dance.

"Bella hates her birthday." I blinked twice, tilting my head to the side.

Jasper snorted, tossing my bag at me and grabbing his keys. Alice ran down the stairs, grabbing my arm as she went.

"Today's the big day."

"She's gonna hate it. Oh well." I chuckled.

When Edward walked Bella down the halls, Alice jumped over the stair railing in her excitement.

"Bella!" She hugged my sister tightly. "Happy birthday."

"Shhhh!" I hissed from behind Jaspers back. Alice pulled away hissing, a sheepish look on her face.

"Here." She handed over a gift.

"I thought I said no presents?"

"Oh, come on. She's already seen you open it." I rolled my eyes, cheesy grin on my face.

"You love it! Wear it tonight. Our place." Bella bit her lip. Alice's face dropped. "Come on, please? It'll be fun!"

Jasper stared intently at Bella, and my grin widened. He smirked.

"Okay. Alright."

"Ooh! Yay! Great!" Alice skipped over to Jasper.

"Uh! Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing!"

"Sorry Bella." He smiled. "Happy...Uh...Nevermind." He pulled Alice away at Bella's annoyed look.

School passed fast that day, and I squealed in excitement when the final bell rang, getting a few freaked looks from passing students.

I raced home, getting on the dress Alice had obviously lay out for me early that morning.

When Dad gave me a lift to the Cullens', Edward was telling Bella about the Volturi. I stood in the back, with an annoyed Rosalie. Everyone wished her a happy birthday, except Rose of course, but she did give Bella a present.

Bella got a necklace from rose, a radio from Emmett. Then, she got a paper cut. Damn.

I moved fast, pulling mysef against the wall as Jasper leapt across the room. Edward pushed Bella, and she hit a glass that was on the table.

Emmett and Carlisle grabbed Jasper as he thrashed.

"Jazz, Jazz, shh. It's just a little..." Alice paused, the scent of a lot more blood lingering in the air. "...Blood."

Everyone looked at Bella. I moved to my sister's side as Carlisle grabbed her arm gently.

"Get Jasper out of here."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, leaving with everyone else except Edward. "I can't."

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office." Carlisle sighed. "Edward, go check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

Edward swallowed and left. I sighed and followed after Carlisle as he brought Bella into his office. I looked at all the pictures in there, like I had since freshman year.

"I didn't want to have a party."

"It wasn't your fault Bells," I crossed my arms over my abdoman. "Jasper just hasn't been away from human blood as long."

"Carlisle, how do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice. I wanted to help people, even if I am damned regardless." Carlisle smiled.

"There's no freaking way," I hissed, glaring at Carlisle, "that any of you could possibly be damned."

"Thank you, girls. You've always been very gracious about us."

"So that's it. That's why he won't change me?" Bella snapped.

"Imagine if the situation were reversed, hmm?" Carlisle briefly gripped Bella's chin. "If you believed as Edward does...Could you take away his soul?" He lit the bloody cloth on fire. "Ella, can you stay for a moment?"

I nodded and smiled at Bella as she slipped out the door.

Carlisle waited until he couldn't hear her steps any longer to speak.

"I believe, after this, Edward may do something drastic."

"Drastic like how?" Carlisle looked down. "Drastic like make you all leave." When the golden eyes met mine, I knew I had my answer. "Does he not know what that will do to her?"

"He knows. I guess...He must feel that anything is better than damning her soul."

I covered my face in my hands.

"I'll be spending time with the wolves, then, I guess."

"Come here." Carlisle opened his arms to me. "It has been an honor knowing you, Daniella Rose Swan." He placed his chin on top of mine. "I can gaurentee that if this is good-bye forever that I, as well as every member of my family, will never forget you."

He placed a cool kiss upon my forhead, in that fatherly way he had about him.

"I don't think I'll forget you either."

I saved the break-down until I got home, into my bed, and under the covers. The next day, I told Dad I was too sick to go to school. I allowed this, and left for work.

Edward came by to raid Bella's stuff.

"Ed."

"Carlisle told you."

"When you leave her, tell me where you leave her, please."

He nodded, swallowed hard.

"Here." I handed him a box of everything the Cullens had ever given me. "If you take her memories, you may as well take mine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But I swear to god, if she doesn't get over it within a year, I'm letting Jared hunt you down. You fucking understand me?"

Edward nodded again.

I couldn't take it anymore and just hugged him. He squeezed back lightly, kissing my head like Carlisle had last night and whispering a soft goodbye.

When Edward called and told me where she was, I bolted out the door. I found her rather quickly, under an hour, though Edward said she'd been looking for him for at least four. Bella was on the ground, in the fetal position, gasping quietly.

"Bella." I touched her shoulder, laying next to her.

"E-Edward." She gasped. I nodded, wrapping my arms around her.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

After Bella had passed out, I heard huffing, and a soft whine reached my ears. I turned and came nose to nose with I gigantic black wolf. I patted his muzzle.

"Hey, Sam."

The wolf 'Aroo'd quietly, another, brown wolf coming out of the trees next to it.

"Hi, Jare."

Jared nuzzled my face gently as Sam phased back. I wrapped my arms around my wolf once Sam had Bella. Jared bent down and allowed me to climb up, giving me a ride. My face was buried in his fur breathing in deeply.

I got in trouble for leaving without my phone once we got back.

"Only a note that says 'Looking for Bella'? Irresponsible, Dani!" ad scolded.

"I'm sorry dad. But she was left once today, I didn't want to do it again!" I snapped, stalking angrily into the house.

For four months, Bella talked to no one. She ate hardly anything, she didn't drink anything but water. She had nightmares every night. After the first night, I just sat up in her bed with her, holding her while she sobbed and screamed.

Bella sat alone in lunch every day, at the Cullens table.

I guess I shrunk back a little too, but I had Jared, and he'd hold me when I needed it, kiss me on the head and comfort me like Jasper and Carlisle used to do.

But eventually I felt bad about still having my love, and Bella no longer having hers. So I just stayed away. Which made me feel like shit.

And the change? It came when dad was fed up.

"Alright. That's it. You're going to Jacksonville."

"What? No, I'm not leaving Forks."

"Bella...He isn't coming back."

She looked down.

"I know."

"It's just not normal, this behavior. And quite frankly it's scaring the hell out of everyone. Baby, I don't want you to leave. But just go- go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends-"

"I like my old friends."

I took pity on my sister.

"Well you never see them anymore," Dad protested.

"She does. She's uh, gonna go shopping, tomorrow, with Jessica. While I spend the weekend with Jared."

"Uh-huh." Bella nodded.

"Bella...You hate shopping."

"I...Need a girls night out."

"Alright..Girls night...Shopping." Dad rolled his eyes. "I like it. Go...Buy some...Stuff."

"Aww, dad." I kissed his cheek as I climbed into the truck. "You're just completely awkward that it's cute."

Halfway through whooping Embry's ass at a game of basketball, I got a call from Jess.

"You sister is insane!"

"Why? What did she do?"

"She took off with som random dude on a motercycle."

Adrenaline. It would show her Edward, if it got high enough. If she was stupid enough to be reckless.

"Alright, alright, she'll come back to you. I promise. Yell at her when she does, okay?"

The next day, while I was hanging with Jake, I heard Bella pull up.

"Ah, shit." I cracked my neck. "Go say hi, loverboy."

Jacob grinned at me and jogged up to Bella.

They came back with two motorbikes.

"Uh-Ella!"

"Don't worry. Against my Better judgment, I won't tell Dad." I smiled.

"Thank you."

Bella and I came over everyday.

]They went off about this whole thing about ages, but I just tuned them out, reading a book as I lounged against the hood of Jake's Rabbit. There came a knock on the garage door and my eyes flashed up to see Embry and Quil at the door.

"Ah, haha! My boys!"

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Quil and Embry."

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay...Down boy. Away from the sister." I waved my book at him. "Shoo."

"So the bike building story is true."

"Yeah. I taught him everything he knows." Bella joked.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

"Well...We're friends."

"OOH! BURN."

"No, actually, remember I said she was a girl, and a friend." Jake crossed his arms.

"Embry, do you remember making that distinction?"

"Nope."

"Oh," I crossed my legs, "So you guys have girlfriends now? That's awesome!"

Jacob burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. Quil took his cousin to prom."

Embry giggled. Yes...Giggled.

"Yeah, that's right. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny!"

They started wrestling, it was almost as bad as Emmett and Jasper.

"Jeez!"

Embry laughed at Bella and came to stand next to me.

"Yo, five bucks on Quil..."

Bella rose her eyes to mine and I smirked.

"You're on," We chorused.


	6. Chapter 6 Daniella Swan

**Chapter 6- Daniella Swan**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sarcasam is my greatest weapon. Really, though, 42 People have read this story, and no one has reviewed. Although, I would like to thank Lorna Roxen who at least favorited and alerted it. But seriously, people- REVIEW!**

Bella got better the longer she hung out with Jake. Quil got a little crush on Bella, which was great and funny as hell at the same time. But I guess even Jake couldn't stop the nightmares she had every night. I still got hardly any sleep while I tried to keep her quiet.

After a while, Jake had the two bikes completely fixed up, and we were driving to open road so Bella could test them.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?"

"Are you doubting your mad skills?" Bella asked Jacob.

"No. I mean, they'll run fine."

I chuckled.

"Humble."

"It's just that, maybe I should have dragged out the rebuild a bit."

Bella and I looked at each other and then at Jake.

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that's really too bad, but we're just gonna have to find something else to do."

Jacob chuckled.

"Hey," She looked out the window. "Is that Sam Uley?"

"Yeah. Him and his cult."

We watched as Sam and Paul tossed Jared off the cliff. Embry, who had ended up Phasing sometime last month, cheered loudly.

"Oh, my God!" Bella pulled over, climbing out of her truck. I grinned and stuck my head out the window.

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving." Jacob laughed. "Scary as hell, but the rush is great."

"Rush?"

I frowned at Bella as Paul jumped next, leaving Embry and Sam standing on the cliff.

"Most of us jump from lower down. Sam and the others have enough guts to jump from all the way up." I informed her. Yes, I cliff dive. You can't be Jared's girl and Leah Clearwater's friend and not cliff dive.

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

We watched Embry jump, his shout of excitment echoing through the air.

"That's Embry?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"What happened?"

"He missed some school, and now all of a sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy." Jacob rolled his eyes. I coughed to cover up a laugh at the irony in that statement. "The same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Now the only one outside of their little cult that they talk to is the little princess, right here."

I snorted.

"And Sam keeps giving me this look. Like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out."

"Well, just avoid him." Bella ordered.

"He tries." I sighed.

We went to an open stretch of road, and Jake pulled the bikes out of the truck bed. I sat on the hood of the truck, laying back against the wind shield comfortably, another one of Jared's hoodies wrapping me up in his scent and warmth.

I pulled out _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_, which us Juniors were reading for English class.

Jake told Bella to let go of the clutch slowly, but she jerked forward. My eyes flashed up, inspecting her carefully.

Bella tried again, and she got about fifty feet before she crashed.

"Jake!" I snapped, getting up as he got on the bike and rode over to her. I ran, reaching her just as Jacob asked if Bella wanted to get herself killed.

"I wanna go again."

"No." My voice was stern. "No more bikes. You're bleeding."

"Oh...Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" Jacob asked quietly.

"It's a habit." I replied. "She always has."

"Well. It's just blood. No big deal." Jacob stood and stripped off his shirt. I chuckled softly, used to it, while Bella flat out stared.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're sort of beautiful." Bella admitted.

"...How hard did she hit her head?" Jacob turned and looked up at me. I chuckled. Bella was just his best friend. He kind of had a thing for Dawn.

"I don't know, Jake."

He laughed.

Angela sat down excitedly the next day at lunch.

"Guess what."

"What?" I asked, eating that day's lunch special. Hamburgers.

"I saw something. In the woods."

My attention was snagged further at this.

"Oh, come on!" Eric sniffed quietly.

"I did see something!"

"Totally. Baby, I believe you."

"No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky." Jess muttered though a mouthful of food.

"Oh, please. It was jet black, and HUGE. On all fours, it was still taller than a person."

"A bear, maybe." I shrugged. I needed to have a talk with Sam, later.

"Or an alien! You're lucky you didn't get probed." We started laughing at Mike. Bella came over and sat next to me.

"You aren't the only one who saw it. Dad's been getting reports at the station." She stated, glancing at me as Mike, Jess, Angela and Eric stared at her.

"Like five hikers have been killed by a bear, but they can't find the bear." I added.

"Huh," Angela rose her eyebrows at Eric.

"HaHA! Ha, ha, ha...Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend!" Eric laughed nervously.

"So...Uh... Bella's back?" Mike asked, cautiously.

"Yeah...I guess so."

I snickered at them.

"So now that you're talking and...eating...again-gotta get that protine in there- I was just wondering if you wanted to go se- uh see a movie with me?"

"Sure. Yeah, I would like that, actually."

"Great! Well there's this new romance comedy out-"

"No. No romance." I shook my head so Bella wouldn't have to explain. "How about Face Punch?"

"That's an action movie..."

"Yeah, perfect." Bella smiled greatfully. "Guns. Adrenaline. That's my thing. We should make it a group thing. You guys wanna come?"

"I'm hanging with Jared." I sighed. "We know already Jake doesn't harbor the best feelings for him and the rest."

"They how bout the rest of you?" Bella tilted her head.

"Oh, hey, yeah, Mike, Face Punch, we were supposed to see that!" Eric grinned.

So, it turns out, the group date slowly washed down to Bella, Jacob and Mike. This is what she said when she called me, at Lucky's, while Jared was waiting for Dawn to get our food.

Never thought I'd spend my free days hanging out in the bar.

"Well, just try to have fun anyways?" I begged, before saying goodbye and hanging up, smiling at Stan.

Jared had ordered three hamburgers for himself and one for me. He ended up eating all three of his and half of mine. We both ate our own french fries.

"You're still upset about the Cullens?" He asked suddenly. I shrugged.

"No, Not entirely. More upset about what it's done to Bella, rather than the fact that they left. I always knew that eventually, they would. I just thought I'd still have contact, but Edward's cut us all off."

Jared stayed silent for a few seconds. Then-

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped up and my eyes met his.

"What for?"

"You're in pain, no matter how little it is. And this damned Imprint does nothing to help it."

I sighed, and slid into the booth next to him. His hand was on the table, so I lay my hand over his, playing with his fingers. He turned his head to me as I leaned on his shoulder.

"That is so not true." I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. "If it weren't for the imprint, I'd have ended up being exactly like Bella; Depressed and unresponsive until the point of terrifying everyone I know."

Jared let loose a soft growl. I chuckled.

"But I'm not. Because I have you, and this imprint to keep me from that depression."

"Good...I have something for you."

"Do you?"

He nodded, reaching the hand not holding my own into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, with a little black wolf, howling at a little black moon on a chain.

"It looks more like Sam, but...It was the only one I could find, and I figured you'd think of me, regardless."

"It's perfect." I turned around and lifted my brown hair. He clipped the necklace in place and pressed his searing lips on my neck.

It would have been perfect if Paul hadn't run in at that moment, slamming his hands on the table.

"Problem!" He breathed. "Jacob Black just phased."

I tensed and slid out of the booth, Jared right behind me.

"I'm going."

"No, you aren't!" Jared snapped.

"Yes I am, Pup! And you'll deal with that!" I hit him in the chest. "Jacob is my best friend! You won't be able to calm him down but I will."

"Problem over here?" Tara came up to me. Paul made a strange noise in the back of his throat, his eyes connected with Tara's.

"Oh shit." He murmered. I giggled quietly. He looked wide eyed at me.

"No, no problem Tara." At the sound of her name, Paul smiled and sighed dreamily. "But you could just hang out with Paul for a while, maybe? Jared and I have somewhere we need to be."

"Alright?" Tara was confused, but she still took Paul over to the bar to talk. I pulled Jared out of the bar and dragged him to the forest. He pulled his shirt off quickly, as well as his pants. He phased with his boxers on, obliterating them.

I picked up his clothes and jumped on his back. Jared took off to where he could hear Sam and Jake's thoughts.

They were sitting in a clearing. Sam growled when he saw me on Jared's back but I rolled my eyes and hopped down.

"Jake."

The giant russet wolf swung it's head toward me,growled and hid his face.

"Jake." My tone was sharper this time. I walked closer. "Come here."

Jake growled ferociously and I growled right back.

"Hey, Cujo! Who do you think you're growling at? Get your bitch ass over here."

Wolf or not, Jake knew to listen when I spoke to him like that. He padded over to me slowly, lowering his head down. I reached out and scratched his muzzle.

"There we go. Much calmer." I switched to soothing strokes along his face. Jakes eyes closed and he whined softly. Behind me, Jared huffed. "Now, now, don't be jealous."

Jake whined again.

"What's the matter, pup? Is it Bella?"

Another whine.

"You're going to have to stay away from her. At least for a while. You haven't imprinted on her so I'm positive you can't tell her. Sam, what if she eventually figures it out?" I turned to the black wolf. Sam's huge head nodded. Paul came prancing out of the woods, rolling over at my feet, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. I snickered. Then I turned back to Jake.

"I promise. It'll be okay." My petting seemed to have calmed him down a reasonable amount. He phased back. Jared yelped and leapt at me, gently encasing me in his paws so I didn't see naked Jake. I laughed quietly, kissing Jared's fur.

Jared ran me home before Bella got there. I slipped into the house, hair wet because it had started raining.

Billy did the dumb thing and told Bella that Jacob was sick. So all she did was worry for two weeks. And when she came home from trying to confront Jacob, she was almost as depressed as before. So I did the only thing I could do. I helped her find Edward's medow.

It wasn't a good idea, on my part.

"Bella and the Wolf Lover."

Laurant stood on the far side of the medow. I grabbed Bella's arm tightly.

"Laurant." She responded.

"I didn't expect to find you here." He admitted. "I went to visit the Cullens but-"

"The house is empty." Please let the wolves pick up on our scents, and Laurants. Please.

"I'm surprised they left Bella behind. Isn't she some sort of a...uh Pet?"

"Yeah, you can say that..." Bella looked at me strangely. I gave her a look that told her, quite plainly, to shut up.

"Do the Cullens...Visit often?"

I looked to my left, a ghostly image of Jasper standing there.

'Lie.'

"All the time. You know, I can tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell Edward. or Jasper" Laurant began circling us, all preditory like. "You remember how protective they are."

"But they're...far away, aren't they?"

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I came...as a favor to Victoria." Laurant admitted.

"Victoria." Bella whispered.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers."

'Threaten him, Ella.'

"Edward would know who did it. He'd come after you!"

"I don't think he will. I mean how much could you mean to him, if he left you both here, unprotected. Victoria won't be happy about my killing you, but I can't help it. You're both so mouth watering."

Laurant moved in close, so fast that if I'd blinked, like Bella, I'd have missed it. I smirked.

"He isn't so stupid as to leave us unprotected." I glared up at him. His eyes settled on the trees to our left. Sam stepped out slowly, Jake and Jared on his right, Embry and Paul on his left. The Alpha let out a ferocious snarl. "I'll give you a little advice, Laurant. **Run**."

Laurand turned, his long braids swinging, as he turned and fled for his life. Sam growled again, and took off. Embry and Paul followed quickly. Jake and Jare hung back. I ran my hand along Jared's body.

"Go. Fetch." Jared howled and took off, leaving only Jacob, staring at us both intently. Then he took off, too. Laurant turned and slammed Sam away from him. Sam flew all the way back to us, yelping loudly. "CAREFUL!" I snapped, before grabbing Bella by the arm and tugging her away with me. Away from the fighting. Away from Jacob.

**A/N: Seriously, guys. Review as though your lives depended on it. I'se not above beggin ya's with a Newsie accent. Seriously though. I'se gonna keep Bawlin til I gets what I wants. :) lol.**


	7. Chapter 7 Daniella Swan

**A/N:Reviews equal BRAIN FOOD**

**Chapter 7-Daniella Swan**

"DAD!" Bella burst into the house before I could stop her. "Dad I saw them!"

"Saw what?" Dad looked up at her as I jogged into the house after her, clutching a stitch in my side.

"They're not bears. I saw them. In the woods!"

"In the woods, girls, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"

"They're wolves. I mean, like, HUGE wolves!"

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" Harry Clearwater cast me a glance. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's right. They were after...Something." I replied for my sister.

"Wolves."

Bella nodded.

"Alright. Harry? You like going hunting. Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, I-I'll just go." Harry gave me another look as he passed and I crossed my arms across my abs.

"I should go to the station." Dad sighed, standing from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, yeah, you should."

"Can you two just stay in the house? Please?"

Bella spent the day having a damn-near-panic-attack. I spent it worrying about my boys. Bella came downstairs two hours after I had fallen asleep.

"Ella, Ella!" My eyes snapped open.

"What?" I yawned.

"I think Victoria is outside!"

"What?" I snapped up in bed. "Why?"

"Someone's throwing rocks at my window!"

I looked at her like she was stupid and stood up, putting my slippers on.

"I'm pretty sure that Victoria wouldn't try and get your attention before killing us both." I climbed the stairs and walked into her room. I opened up her window and gave an exasperated sound at the wolves sitting down there.

Jared grinned up at me, making a heart with his hands. Jacob rolled his eyes and climbed up to get into the house. Jared followed his lead a few seconds later. He incased me in his strong warm arms, my own resting loosely.

"You could have at least called."

"Hmm." He kissed my forhead. "Sorry. I was too angry with the leech being too close to you. Sam banned contact of any kind till I chilled out." He kissed my head again. Then he froze, turning to Jacob and Bella. Jake was looking at the bite from James on her arm, and he looked angry.

"Hey, hey, hey." I wove my fingers in his hair so I could talk without Bella hearing. He was shaking. "It's not from Edward. He saved her from the change and his siblings killed killed the one that bit her." He stopped shaking slowly.

"The killer part is, you already know!" Jacob snapped at Bella, standing up so that I fell over onto the bed. "Do you remeber when we walked on the beach in La Push? The S-"

Jared and Jacob both sighed as their invisible bonds constricted their ability to tell.

"The Story. About the cold ones?"

"Guess I understand why that's all that you remember."

"There's gotta be something you can do."

"No. I'm in it for life." Jacob played with a figurine of a wolf that I'd left on the dresser.

"Well maybe we could just leave. Me, you, Ella and Jared."

"You'd do that?"

"For you, she would. Best friends, remember?" I places my arms on Jared's when he wrapped them around me, head on my shoulder. "But it isn't something you can just run away from."

"I know." He sighed.

"Jake, we gotta go. Before they start wondering where we are." Jared kissed the side of my neck, breathing in deeply. I turned and did someting I had never done before. I kissed his lips. He let out a pleased, yet surprised sound, moaning softly. While this was going on, Jacob hugged Bella and begged her to remember the rest of the legends.

"By the way," Jared kissed me again, pulling a smile out of me. "You look damn good in my shirt."

I chuckled. He and Jacob made their way over to the window.

"Wait-" Bella protested. The boys looked at each other and then as one, jumped out the window, landing in crouches. I grinned, kissed my shocked sister on the cheek and went back to bed.

Then next day, Bella woke me up in the early afternoon, having remembered the legends fully. She hardly gave me enough time to dress before she dragged me away to La Push. When we got to Jacob's house, she pounded on the door. I wandered around to the back, my hands balled loosely in my pockets.

The boys came out from the tree line, with Tara on Paul's back. We hadn't told her yet, but she was still around. I laughed and jogged up to them, kissing Jared lightly on the lips.

"Howdy, boys. Hey, Tara!"

"Dani! Hey!" Tara hopped down off of Paul's back

Bella stormed out of the Blacks' back door.

"What did you to to him?" She came right up to Sam, pushing roughly against his chest. "What did you do?"

"Bella!"

"Easy!" Sam ordered his wolves.

"He didn't want this!" Bella snapped.

"What did we do? What did he say, huh? What did he tell you."

"Uh-oh." I pulled Tara closer, cowering into Jared's chest.

"Both of you calm down!"

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!"

Jared chuckled, pulling Tara and I away. Paul just flat out laughed. Bella made a bad life decision, and punched him in the jaw.

Paul glared at her and Sam gripped his arm tightly.

"Ooh, too late now!" Jared backed me up further as he laughed, yanking lightly on Tara's arm.

"Bella, get back!" Sam ordered.

Paul growled, Bella backed up slowly. Paul shook terribly and then, like someone punched him in the gut, he crippled over as he phased into a wolf.

"Damn, Run! RUN BELLA- JAKE!"

"Run!" Bella demanded of him. "Jake, run!"

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes when she slipped on the grass and Jake jumped over her, phasing in mid air. This ignighted a fight between the two pack members. The growled and spat as they tumbled into the woods.

"Take the girls to Emily's place." Sam ordered.

"Guess the wolf's outta the bag." Embry joked. It took a while to coax the shocked girls into the truck, but soon we were on the way to Emily's. When we got there, the boys jumped out of the truck, giving off the usual call they did to let everyon know they've arrived. It was a Quileute thing.

"Hey, I think we should see if Jacob's okay!" Bella said, rolling down the window. I rolled my eyes as I helped my shaking friend out of the truck bed.

"I hope Paul sinks his teeth into him. Serves him right."

"No way." I scoffed, hitting Jared in the stomach as I passed him. "I got five bucks saying Paul doesn't even touch him. He'll be too worried about Tare and you know it."

"Come on, Bella! We don't bite!" Embry encouraged.

"Speak for yourself!" Jared said, earning him another smack in the stomach.

I had the shaking, silent Tara in a seat at Emily's table by the time Bella got in.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked the boys.

"Jeeze, Em, like you gotta ask." I chuckled, as Embry and Jared each took a muffin from her.

Emily laughed, and turned to Bella.

"Dani, who's this?"

"Bella Swan. Who else," Jared replied. Embry gave Bella a look that told her to stop staring at Emily's scars.

"Ah.. So you're the other vampire girl." Emily smiled as she said this.

"So..you're...The wolf girl?"

"Guess so." Emily laughed quietly. "Well, I'm engaged to one." She put the plate of muffins on the table. Jared went for one instantly, as did Embry, but I grabbed their wrists.

"Save some for your brothers!" Jared grinned at me and kissed my temple.

"And ladies first. Muffin?" Emily looked back and forth between Bella and Tara. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." I nodded. "Give it a bit. Anyway, leave it to Jacob to find a way to get around Sam's gag order. I'm surprised that Paul never told Tara though."

"Jacob never said anything about it."

Jared nodded in agreement.

"But it's a wolf thing, anyways. Sam's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not." Embry shrugged. "Oh, and check it out. We can hear each others thoughts."

"Oh, would you shut up! These are trade secrets. Damn it! The chick runs with vampires!"

"Well you can't really run with vampires." Bella responded.

Emily giggled. I grinned.

"Cuz their fast."

"Well we're faster. Freaked out yet?"

"Hey, genius!" I smacked the back of his head. "Two things. I also hang out with vampires, and watch how quickly I'll reject the imprint if you talk to my sister like that again."

Jared gasped and clutched at his chest.

"You wouldn't." His voice was wounded. Emily giggled again, knowing that I wouldn't even if I could.

"We'll see."

"You aren't the first monsters I've met." Bella shrugged.

"Jakes right." Sam walked into the house. "You're good with weird." He kissed Emily on the lips. She giggled as he kissed the rest of her face as well.

Jacob and Paul walked in next, playfully shoving. When Paul sat down at the table next to Embry, he grinned at Bella.

"Sorry."

Jacob took Bella on a walk, leaving Tara and I with the wolves and Emily.

"I thought you said she'd be okay in a while?" Emily threw another concerned look at Tara.

"Oh, did I?" I reached forward and grabbed a muffin. "I mean, she should be." I rubbed my head. Tara's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I looked at her expectantly.

"Wolves..."

"Uh-huh."

"YO WE GOT THE COOLEST BOYFRIENDS EVER!" Tara pounced on Paul and attacked his lips with his own. He made a noise of contentment and ran his hands down her back, resting on her hips.

"Okay...Awkward." I turned to Emily. "Imma do your dishes. Tell me when they stop eating eachother's faces."

The pack laughed, and Emily patted my back.


	8. Chapter 8 Tara Simms Daniella Swan

**A/N: Thanks to cenafan131313 for putting this story on your alert list. It makes you awesome. To everybody else...Reviewing soothes my wrath.**

**Chapter 8- Tara Simms**

I didn't really know what it meant when Dani said that Harry Clearwater had died. I did know that everyone in the pack had gotten really sad. Emily hadn't hesitated to start crying. I knew that it meant Paul was upset, and that there were two new wolves added to the pack.

Daniella sat next to Charlie at the funeral. Bella was nowhere to be found. Dawn was there, and Jacob kept staring at her. Apropriate time to imprint, you would think.

When the casket went down, Dani and I walked over to the pack, which now consisted of the boys, plus Leah and Seth Clearwater.

Dani hugged Seth tightly, sparing Leah a sad look. We all started walking away, no clear destination, just a pack and their girls.

"So where's Bella?" Jared asked quietly.

"Italy." Dani announced. "Somebody told Edward Cullen that Charlie was arranging a funeral. Jake, you're an idiot. Edward's an idiot. BELLA IS AN IDIOT." I watched Dani turn around and kick a rock. "Italy. ITALY! The FUCKING Volturi!"

"Babe, babe. Come here." Jared grabbed Dani around the waist, rocking her back and forth.  
>"They'll all be okay. I swear, babe."<p>

"Jared, you DON'T get it!" Dani shoved him away. "You really don't. If you know their secret, you die or you turn and thats the only way it can be. I know, and Aro knows I know because he can read thoughts with one touch. All of them. " She ran her hand through her hair.

"So you have to be turned into a leech?" Jared growled. Dani shook her head.

"No, that's just it. There's more to me than meets the eye."

"Are you a Transformer?" I asked.

"No, I'm not a Transformer." Dani rolled her eyes. "There's just something up with my blood. Something that makes my blood so much more appealing, but just entirely deadly."

We walked to Emily's house.

"Has Doctor Cullen run tests?"

"Of course he has." Dani rolled her eyes. "But anyways, my blood, coupled with you guys and Jared imprinting on me, I'm untouchable. The Volturi are too damn smart to get a whole bunch of angry dogs on their tail."

The boys laughed sadistically this. Dani's phone went off in her pocket. She looked at the text.

"Ah, Jake, Bella's back. She was at the Cullen's last night; you can probably catch her if you-" Jacob was out the door the next second. "-Run. Okay? Uh, Tara, we got work."

I rolled my eyes and slipped my way away from Paul. He growled softly but let me go. After tugging me to him and claiming my lips. 'S just fine by me. This boy could domminate my lips any day. Moving on.

We got to work late, but I guess that didn't really matter. I set up behind the bar and Dani went in back to change. I sighed as I quickly got to work.

**Daniella Swan**

I was finishing lacing up my Nikes, when there was a sharp slap on my bum. I stood ram rod straight, and glared at the man behind me.

"Was wondering if I could get some onion rings, baby doll." He gave me a disgusting smirk. He was obviously just passing through. No locals would ever treat me like that. Small town; word gets back to Charlie and the Cullens very fast and then shit hits the fan with Jasper and Emmett.

"Sure thing. If you would just take a seat?" My false grin felt like it would split my face in half.

"Thanks sweetie."

I walked over to the kitchen, putting on some pink lip stick as I went.

"Tony, onion rings, and be sure to drop the basked on the ground and over cook them."

"You got it." Tony turned to face me. "Oooh! Hooker, Chica chica bow wow!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You are looking like a porn star with those big pink lips of yours!" He grinned. "Got a date?"

"No...When I wear makeup I get bigger tips. I don't need makeup with Jared, and that's a fact."

Tony laughed.

"Yes, girl! That's it! These dumb red necks is suckers for packagin'."

"I get even bigger tips if they aren't from around here and I act like I ain't got a brain in my head. Otherwise they're all scared of Charlie, Jasper and Emmett." Dawn came up to me, still looking upset about Harry's funeral.

"They ain't scared of you, honeychild. They scared of what's between your legs."

"Tony! That's nasty talk. I refuse to respond."

This put a smile on Dawn's face.

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Tony?"

"I know every man, whether straight, gay or George mother fucking Bush is terrified of the pussy!"

"TONY!"

"What are we talking about?" Tara came to my other side, putting me in the middle of herself and Dawn.

"Okay. Not everybody is gay, okay, not everybody wants to have sex with you. Okay?"

"Well you'd be surprised, Dawny. People you know. That's all I'm sayin."

Dawn scoffed, her smile now a grin.

"Well, I don't wanna have sex with you." I protested.

"Uh-uh. Me neither." Dawn wrapped her arms around me.

"Ladies, you don't know what you missin', I got six years on these hips. Yeah!" Tony started humping the cabbinates on the other side of the counter.

"Uh, Uh, Uh. No baby. You don't know what you're missin'." Tara grinned and walked away again, bored.

I chuckled and grabbed the onion rings off the counter. When I got into the main hall, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the table they usually did if they ever came in here.

"Guys!" I gave the gross man his onion rings and leapt into Emmett's arms.

"I have missed you guys so fucking much. NEVER leave again. TAKE ME WITH YOUUU!"

Tara laughed.

"You know Jared ain't gonna like that. _Honeychild_." Tony gave out the most epic booming laugh from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and moved my hug to Jasper, then Alice and finally Rosalie. She was tense about something and obviously upset, judging by the staredown Jazz was giving her.

"Dawn, cover for me?"

"Yeah."

"Lets talk, Rose."

Rosalie nodded and we walked far away from the diner.

"What happened."

"Bella's going to have Edward turn her. The end of this year."

"Okay. I know. Volturi?"

"Yes, but you of all people know that there's ways around them. None of us had the choice. She does and she's picking the wrong one. So I said I didn't vote for her to be turned."

"That's an acceptable vote for you. You didn't want to live. You wanted the peacefulness that death would bring. Carlisle took that away. But look at it this way. If you had never been turned, you'd have never met Emmett, and you wouldn't have had such wall-breaking sex."

Rosalie chuckled.

"Now that is something. But she's going to leave you behind, and you're going to be divided by the wolves."

"No, Rose." I shook my head. "I would choose the Cullens. Every time, and Jared knows that and if he has to, he'll leave Sam to defend you. And my girls will leave with me, so it'll be Paul, Jared and Jacob against Sam. He may be prideful, but he isn't stupid. You guys are my family, and we're never going to be seperated."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, just promise me one thing." Rosalie rose an eyebrow in response. "Be nice to Bella once she turns, okay? You can't spend eternity hating my sister's guts."

Rosalie laughed and hugged me.

"You got it. But until she turns, I'm milking it for all it's worth."

"Oh, you do that." I rolled my eyes and began the trek back to the bar.


	9. Chapter 9 Sofia Cruz

**A/N: Kay, now y'all are starting to piss me off. PLEASE REVIEW. Chapters are going to get shorter cuz I have to write more than just Dani and Jared.**

**Chapter 9- Sofia Cruz**

I took a deep breath, looking at my mother in the drivers seat.

"I don't think I can do this, Mom."

"Yes you can. I know you didn't want to move here, sweetie, but everything will be alright."

I nodded, shifted my bag onto my shoulder, and stepped out into the dreary rain of Forks. I walked slowly to the school, only to be intercepted by a kid of Asian decent, who had his arm loosely wrapped around a brown headed, brown eyed girl's neck.

"You must be Sofia Cruz!" The boy grinned. "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

"Yeah, I'm Sofia."

"Hey, anything you need, just ask me. I can get it in no time flat." Eric wrapped his other arm around me. The girl scoffed and pushed Eric back and off of me.

"Don't listen to him. He pulled the same lies with my sister a year ago. I'm Daniella Swan."

"N-Nice to meet you." I silently cursed myself for stuttering. It only happened when I got too nervous. Daniella gave a soft smile, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Come on. We'll get your schedual and I'll introduce you to some people. What grade are you in?"

"I skipped a grade, so I'm a Sophmore." I watched Daniella's perfectly arched eyebrows disappear under her bangs.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I just turned fourteen last month."

The shock on her face settled back into friendliness as she held open the door to the reception office.

"That's cool. I know a guy your age. Grew up with him. That was a fun age, fourteen. Good morning Mrs. Cope!"

"Oh, hello, dear!" The receptionist smiled at her. "This must be Ms. Cruz!"

I turned wide eyes to a smiling Daniella.

"Small town." She explained. "Word travles fast. Not every day Carlisle Cullen's favorite nurse's daughter comes to live in town."

"Oh."

Daniella smiled again. I liked this girl. She was nice. Easy to get along with.

"Here's your schedule, dear." Mrs. Cope handed me one sheet of paper. "I would give you a map, but there's a walking GPS next to you."

"T-thank you."

Daniella laughed.

"You have the same classes as my sister and I. If I'm not in one of them, she will be. And she's got first period with us. Makes life easy, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded. Good. At least I'd know one person in each class.

"Why are juniors and sophmores in the same classes?"

"Actually, there's students from every grade in every class. Forks is a small town. There aren't a lot of teachers. One for each subject so we all study the same stuff. The school in La Push is like that too."

Daniella led me into a classroom and over to the tables in the back. There were three people in there already, two boys and a girl. The boys were incredibly beautiful. Like angelically beautiful. They didn't look like they were related, but they must be. I've never seen anyone's eyes that shade of golden hazel before. I didn't think it was common so it had to be a family trait.

The girl was small next to the bronze haired boy at her side. Daniella sat down next to the other boy, who had seemed uncomfortable until she sat.

"Sofia, this is Bella, my sister," Daniella gestured to the girl, who smiled shyly. "Her boyfriend, Edward," The bronze haired boy nodded at me. "And his brother, Jasper."

"H-hi."

"It's a pleasure." Jasper smiled.

"Dani!" A pretty black girl came into the room. She took a seat next to me. "Stan's expanding the bar."

Daniella groaned.

"But there aren't enough waitresses as it is!" She complained. I perked up at this.

"You know, I need something to do. My mom doesn't get home until late, and I get bored really easily."

The black girl turned to me.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you sittin' there!" She held out her hand. "The name's Tara. Tara Simms."

"Nice to meet you."

"Still though." Daniella was thinking. "With me, Dawn and Sofia, that's only three waitresses. Sofia isn't old enough to serve the beer, but maybe I can get dad to overlook that. How much is he expanding?"

"He wants it to be like the freakin' Cheesecake Factory."

Daniella groaned again.

"Why does he have to be the second richest being in Forks?" Jasper and Edward chuckled softly.

"I don't know, but it's kind of annoying. I like the way Lucky's is now." Tara also groaned, laying her head on the desk. Bella smiled at her sister fondly.

"It'll be fine. You know I would work there if I didn't already work with the Newtons."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Daniella grumbled. I smiled.

Lunch came quickly, and I had most of my schedule figured out.

I had English first Period with Bella, Tara, Dani, Jasper and Edward.

Trig after that with Dani, Bella, and Edward, and a girl named Jessica.

History with Dani, and Jasper, and Mike Newton.

Spanish with Bella and Edward.

Dani was sitting at a table with her friends, and I got the feeling I wouldn't be wanted. I sat alone at a table, by the windows, eating silently. I jumped when a tray was slammed down at the table.

"I mean really, if Lauren wasn't such a bitch, everything would be fine. But no. Little miss Barbie Doll had to go run her mouth- Bleh! I've hated her since first grade." Dani didn't even look at me as she sat down across from me, as though it were the most normal thing ever. Bella had a thoughtful look on her face, as she sat next to me, Edward on her other side.

"I think she's jealous." A girl with glasses sat next to Dani, between her and Tara.

"Of course she's jealous!" Mike sat on my other side, as Eric sat on Angela's other side.

"Why would she be jealous?" Jessica sat at the end of the table next to Mike, between him and Eric.

"Who's jealous?" A small, pale girl with Jasper and Edward's eyes sat down at the other end of the table, Jasper sliding in and completeing the circle of friends.

"Lauren." Bella replied easily.

"Oh. Because the Swan's are so pretty. That's why she's jealous. Who's this?" The girl smiled brightly at me.

"This is Sofia." Daniella nodded at me. "Sofia, this is Alice." She nodded at the small girl. "And this is Angela. Tyler's sick today, but you'll meet him tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait! What did Lauren even say?" Jess interrupted.

"That Tara wasn't pretty and that she was dirt."

This set the whole table, except for Bella, Jasper and Edward into a frenzy of dissagreements. I looked at all of my new friends and grinned. Maybe coming to Forks wasn't such a bad thing.


	10. Chapter 10 Dawn Anders

**A/N: Review! **

**Always Chapter 10- Dawn Anders**

I got off of work very early in the morning. I haven't had a day off since I graduated! I didn't find it fair. Not in the least, but I needed the money, so I didn't complain. My parents were gone. Left me when I was sixteen. I had Dani beg Charlie not to send me into foster care. He couldn't deny that kid anything when she was fifteen. He hadn't progressed very much since then, even though Dani turned 16 over the summer.

Anyways, back to me working all night. I guess I knew, deep down that I was too tired to drive home, but I was a stubborn little bitch and I wanted to prove myself wrong.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to point out the obvious and say- I fell asleep at the wheel. I swear, I only closed my eyes for a second, but it was way more than enough to fall asleep. Then I seemed to remember that Forks was in the middle of freaking nowhere and not a lot of people drove by and if I died it would be a while before I was found. I snapped my eyes open.

And screamed, slamming on the breaks. There was a massive-I repeat- MASSIVE russet colored wolf in the middle of the road. The roads were soaked, so my stupid car spun out of control, swiping the wolf's leg on one of it rotations. When the car stopped, I didn't wait for my world to stop spinning before getting out of the Prius.

I liked wolves. I hope I hadn't just killed one.

The wolf was limping away through the trees, whimpering softly.

"Wait!" I jogged up to it slowly. It growled and I froze. "Easy. I hit you. Can I see?" Note to self: Visit Dr. Cullen-You're talking to a huge ass wolf as though it was a person. In the words of Tony-DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

The wolf lowered it's head and put out it's front left paw. It was cut badly, with blood oozing out of it.

"You poor thing!" I looked back at the road and noticed that we were a lot closer to my house then I thought. I could actually see my driveway through the trees. "Okay, come on. I'm gonna fix you up."

The wolf whimpered again as I got close to it's side. I threaded my fingers through it's fur, leading it to my home, and then around to the clearing that was out back.

"So no one sees you." I told it, when it looked at me strangely. "Stay here. At least until I fix you up."

I watched the wolf lay itself down, swinging it's tail anxiously. I smiled and ran into the house to get supplies- A bowl of water, a cloth, a bottle of Iodine from when I had a dog with a bite wound, some anti bacterial soap, bandages- and looked out the window. The wolf was still there, swinging his tail and looking up at me.

I went back outside and sat on the grass, not caring about my work uniform getting wet or dirty.

I was quiet while I worked, only taking the time to hush the wolf when he started crying and whining. When I was finished, I sat with his paw in my lap.

"There you go."

The wolf gave a little yip, licking the side of my face. I scrunched up my face, groaning.

"Yeah, your welcome."

I got up and went into the house to make my dinner...er...breakfast? Every time I looked out the window the wolf was there, snoozing in the grass. I chuckled and grabbed my plate of eggs and bacon(Lots and lots of bacon-I'm shocked I'm not fat) my phone, and a blanket, and went back outside.

The wolf opened one eye, watching as I lay the blanket on the grass and sat in the middle of it. It was supposed to be a pretty warm day today. If the wolf was going to stay, who was I to leave him alone out here.

We had a staring contest as I ate. I won when I ate my first piece of bacon. The wolf stared at the meat longingly. I smiled and took two more pieces off for myself and dropped the plate in front of him.

"Eat."

I didn't need to say anymore- the wolf gobbled up the bacon before I even finished speaking.

When the plate was cleaned off, I put it on the porch, before laying on my stomach in front of the wolf. He made a growling noise, standing up and placing himself next to me, alert.

"Are you gonna protect me while I'm sleeping?"

Another growl so I took that as a yes.

"Well, you need a name, if you're gonna guard me, Wolf."

A whine.

"Hmm." I took a good long look at the wolf, looking into it's eyes. I noticed it's eyes, a familiar intelligent, dark eyes. "I know this guy. Your eyes remind me of his. How about I call you Jake?"

I watched the eyes widen just a fraction, and then the wolf-I mean Jake's tail began thumping excitedly.

"You like that name? Good." I yawned quietly. Jake lay down next to me, pushing his wet nose into my neck, before he snuggled close as I drifted off.

I was awakened a few hours later by my phone ringing. Jake lifted his massive head as I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eye as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?" It was Daniella.

"Dani, hi!"

Jake's head perked up even more as though he knew who I was talking to.

"I was just calling to tell you you didn't have to come into work tonight we have a new waitress. Sofia."

"I'm back in the off days rotation?"

"Yep, with the same pay as constant rotations. Cool, right?"

"Yeah! Oh, hey! You going to La Push on Saturday with Mike and them?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." I grinned, standing and stretching. Jake turned his head away when he saw my shirt riding up. "Is Bella going?"

"No." Dani sighed. "Sofia is though. She needs to know more then Jess, Mike, Tyler and Eric. I know Angela's a good influence, but the rest-" Dani faked a shudder, and I laughed. That group was one of the dim ones. I'm shocked Dani and Bella haven't lost their brains.

"I'll see you then!"

"Great!" Dani hung up. I picked up the blanket and scraatched Jake behind the ears. I could hear a car pull up in the drive-way. Jake's ears perked forward and he snorted, backing away into the trees. I sighed, picking up my abandoned plate and walked around the front of the house. Ironically, it was Charlie.

"How can I help you cheif?"

"Dawn, did you know Riley Biers?"

"Riley? Yeah, I went to his senior prom with him. Why?" I let Charlie in.

"Well he went missing in Seattle last year. Dani only recently told me she remembered him. He graduate when she was a Sophmore, correct?"

"When I was a Junior, yeah."

"Well, he either was kidnapped, or he ran away. If he attempts to contact you, let me know, okay? But...Don't expect anything."

"Of course, Charlie."

Charlie left, and I sat in my living room, shocked.

Riley was missing. Maybe he was dead.

I had really liked Riley. He had been my first. My first everything-Date, boyfriend, kiss, lover- everything. I should have know something was wrong. Riley and I had been talking every day up until about a year ago-Right after Bella and Dawn came home from Pheonix. Then he just stopped, with no reason, and that wasn't like him. I let tears fall down my face.

Outside, as soon as Charlie's cruiser couldn't be heard, I heard a bark at the back door.

My Jake wolf was out there. I opened the door and flew down the steps, not really caring if he was a wild animal. I wrapped my arms around him and cried over the loss of someone I cared deeply for. And my wolf stayed there with me, unmoving, being my rock.


End file.
